Into You, The Switcharoo!
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Kagome and Bankotsu find themselves in... akward positions and now have to team up to find an Angel and Demon behind this whole mess. But will errections, PMS, testostorone and periods prove to be too much for the Duo? Oh yaeh, and they've switched bodies
1. The Angel and The Demon

_**I know, I have way too many stories right now, but I'm managing as best as possible. This one just hit me and I couldn't resist. **_

A sensual voice rang through the darkness. "But my dear love, I wish only to...push them in the right direction. Do not judge me, God of ." the voice whispered. A deep male voice rang through. "Dear Goddess of Love, do you not understand the meaning of 'Do not meddle in mortal lives?" he asked. A beautiful laugh echoed gently in the wind. "Well, koi, when you get in trouble, I will not save you." Sonto said, and a simple giggle was met by his statement. "I knew you couldn't resist. Miko and a mercenary eh? Wasn't it the same situation for us when we were mortal?" and her statement was met with a groan. "You're unbelivable."

"INUYASHA SIT!" the forrest shook with the ferocity of the yell. Or the ferocity of Inuyasha's face meeting dirt. It had all started only seconds before, Miroku and Sango shared the thought, sweatdrops forming at how this situation was brought about.

**FLASH BACK!**

"I'm back, but I won't be staying long. You see...Buyo he..." and Kagome burst into tears. "Just come out and say it wench! Her damn cat kicked the bucket." Inuyasha snorted. "YOU JERK!" Kagome yelled through her tears. "What are you yelling at me for? You PMSing or somethin?" and the group cowered as Inuyasha used the _'forbidden word' _Kagome had taught them after Inuyasha threw a hissy fit one day, and she sweared he was PMSing.

**END FLASH BACK!**

And that's how, after two whole mintues of Kagome being in the feudal era, she ended up hiking her way back to the well.

**SOMEWHERE IN FORREST**

"Aikou, where do you plan on searching?" a male asked. A young woman turned to look at him. Or rather, a young Angel. Beautiful dark purpleypink hair down to her butt rested in a ponytail. A crown of Sakura only a shade or two lighter that her hair adorned her head. A sexy purple bathing-suit type out fit with a trancelucent lavender skirt of silk covering her long legs. Dark purple gloves with golden armbands streched to just past her elbow, and light purple boots up just below her knees. Her deep violet eyes glittered. _(Want a picture? Tell me and I'll e-mail you it! Or just go to select angel images, and she's image 14. Ain't she pretty?) _

"Mm...Toukai, I'm so happy. We can search everywhere for all I care. I'm so happy." She said, then turned to face him. His black hair wnt down to just past his ears, and his red eyes glittered in mischeif. He pinned her to a tree, and his lips desended on hers in a searing kiss. A soft giggle ruined the moment, and the girl pushed him off. "Toukai, dear, do you have a superiority complex? Ya perv!" she said, and noted how one hand had already found it's way to her breast, the other slipping up her skirt. "We can't do that in the middle of the forrest while on a mission." she said, and he grinned, a fang poking out. "But we can, the girl just got lost, and the boy is unknowingly heading in her direction. So after this, you owe me. I didn't marry you just for love, I want love to be made as well dear." he said, and the angel turned red. her purple wings slapped him a little, but still gently. "Well, let's get moving, and get our--GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!--plan into action." she said, slapping his hand away as it began to roam from her ass to the front of her skirt and almost slipped in but she stopped him. Target was insight.

"Great. Just my luck. How the heck did I get lost?" she asked, muttering to herself. "Your lost? Well that's too bad..." a deep voice said, scaring the wits out of Kagome. "Ban-Bankotsu?" she asked, trembling. Bankotsu smirked as he swung the Banryuu, but suddenly and Angel and a demon were in the clearing. "Er... sorry to inturrupt." The angel said, but had thankfully distracted the situation. "I think I can kill you too, for your inturruption." Bankotsu smirked and swung his sword at the woman. It was her turn to smirk as it cut deeply into her, but the wound didn't seem to affect her. "You forget, in order to become an angel, one must be dead." she said. "Now, Toukai, let's put the plan into action!" she said.

"What plan!" Both Kagome and Bankotsu asked. "One that the goddess of love ordered me to do. Unfourtunalty, until her plan is finished, I can be of no service. Sorry..." the angel said with a sweatdrop. She threw a glittery substance on the two and muttered something under her breath before taking off with Kagome, and Toukai not far behind. She set Kagome down and Kagome bowed. "You're a genious! You thought that up just to save me?" Kagome asked. Aikou and Toukai exchanged nervous glances. "Er...yeah..." they said, rubbing the back of their heads.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find my friends. JA!" Kagome called.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Sango asked when she got home. "Oh, cooling off for a bit. I'm bushed. G'night!" Kagome said, but was out before she heard the replies.

As the sun hit her sleeping face the next morning, she yawned and sat up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She was in the middle of a nightmare, she swore.

There, all around her, was the Shichinintai.

All except Bankotsu.


	2. Morning After

_She was in the middle of a nightmare, she swore. _

_There, all around her, was the Shichinintai._

_All except Bankotsu. _

This Time:

To her horror, the Shichinintai began to wake up. "Oo-aniki? Why are you screaming? Bankotsu? ou ok?" Jakotsu asked and approached Kagome. White hot terror gripped her and she looked down. "_SHIT!"_ "Aniki, are you ok?" Jakotsu asked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S YOU!" she screamed. "Um...yeah Aniki...it is me..." he said. "AHH! You kidnapped me!" she screamed. "Stop screaming like a girl aniki. Your starting to freak me out." Suikotsu said. "I AM A GIRL! ARE YOU ALL BLIND!" Kagome was getting slightly annoyed. What was wrong with them? "Um..aniki?" Renkotsu asked. "ooooh, I don't know how you kidnapped me, but you'll be sorry. I may be a defenseless girl right now, but when Inuyasha get's here he'll save me. On second thought, where the hell is my bow and arrows when I need them. If I had those damn things, I'd purrify you so fast! How _dare_ you have the audacity to kidnap me! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" she began to scream after her rant. "Oh, yes! INUYASHA!" Jakotsu joined in the screaming, trying to attract his favorite hanyou. "I hope he doesn't bring his bitch though." Jakotsu muttered. "I AM NOT HIS BITCH!" Kagome screamed. "Uh...aniki...we never said you were..." Suikotsu said, blinking in confusion. Behind Kagome's back Renkotsu was doing the 'he's crazy' thing. "And Renkotsu, I swear to god if you don't stop that!" Kagome said, turning as she said it. Renkotsu froze. "Bankotsu aniki...calm down. I think you just had a nightmare. I could kiss you and make it better!" he said. "Um...YOU DON'T LIKE WOMEN!" Kagome screamed. "AND I'M NOT BANKOTSU YOU DUMBASS! I'M KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" she screamed again. Renkotsu sighed. "He's finally lost it." he muttered.

"I feel like I got a hangover or something." Bankotsu said, putting his hand to his head. Opening his eyes slightly he was shocked to see two bright green eyes watching him intensly. 'What the hell? Get the fuck off me!" he said, shoving the kid away. "Kagome, what's gotten into you?" Shippo asked, crying. "Kagome? Look ya dumb runt, my name is Bankotsu!" Kagome said. Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances. "Kagome...do you have a fever or something?" Sango asked. "Stop calling me that you stupid woman! Kagome is Inuyasha's woman. I AM NOT a woman, and even if I was, I wouldn't want that stupid mutt." Miroku looked at her weirdly. "But Kagome, you are most definatly a woman..." he said, confused. "NO I'M NOT!" he screamed. "I think Kagome-chan finally lost is." Miroku muttered. "I blame Inuyasha." Sango stated. Maybe this was some sick joke, or a really bad dream. Yes, that's it. A really really bad dream.

"Toukai, we're in so much trouble when they figure it out..." Aiko said, watching nervously. "We'll worry about that later. You owe me, remember?" he said, rubbing her inner thigh. "I don't owe you anything you freaking sicko!" she said, slapping him gently. "Shouldn't scream like that, you'll get us caught." he said. Aiko sweatdropped. "Oh, and you molesting me in the forrest is allowed?" she muttered. "I should have listened to that old man and married the other angel. Atleast she had no qualms with sex in public." he muttered. "In other words, you should have married a whore?" she asked. He nodded happily. "You, my dear, are an idiot. As soon as we get back, I demand a divorce." she said. Her dear Toukai's face fell. "Nooooooo! You can't do that! Please? C'mon Aiko, don't be like that! Awww come on! Don't walk away! Please! Aiko, you're kidding right? Aiko? AIKO!" he yelled after her, pleading the whole way. She just walked away in a prickly manner.


End file.
